The present invention relates to fiber optic connectors, assembly systems and methods, and kits for assembling fiber optic connectors.
Fiber optic connectors terminate the end of fiber optic cables. SC-type, FC-type, and ST-type are known fiber optic connectors. Another fiber optic connector is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,676, assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc.
The connector structure is mounted on the end of the fiber optic cable to terminate the cable. The connector mates with an adapter for signal transmission from the connector to a second connector mated to the adapter. The optical fiber portion of the cable terminates at an end of the connector, typically at a ferrule. Prior to use, the end of the connector including the optical fiber is polished.
An improperly assembled connector, including an improperly or poorly polished end face can lead to failure or poor performance of the connector. Field installation systems are known for terminating fiber optic cable including a polishing puck for holding the connector during polishing. In a field termination, the fiber is first glued to the ferrule of the connector. Once the connector is assembled, the end face is polished. The polishing puck is held by the user and moved relative to polishing material to polish the connector end face. Consistent results and ease of use are some of the concerns in fiber termination. Improvements are desired.
The present invention includes a polishing puck assembly for use in holding a fiber optic connector. A puck member includes a planar bottom and a hole through the bottom for receipt of the fiber. A weight is slideably positioned on the puck member to rest on the connector to apply a downward force on the connector relative to the puck member. The puck member and the weight define a chamber for receipt of the connector, wherein the weight rests on the connector, and the optical fiber protrudes through the hole of the puck member.
A palette is provided for holding the polishing material. A cylindrical pocket is defined by the palette for holding one or more circular layers of the polishing material, such as a top polishing film and supporting layers of foam, plastic, or other materials. Multiple pockets can be provided in the palette, for supporting different polishing layers and support layers used during successive steps in the polishing operation.
A polishing guide can be used in the cylindrical pocket to reduce the available polishing area, and to provide a polishing guide surface. The guide includes an outer cylindrical surface, and an inner cylindrical surface with an offset axis relative to the outer cylindrical surface.
A method of polishing is provided where a fiber optic connector is positioned in a puck member, and a weight is slideably mounted to the puck member and rests on the fiber optic connector. The puck member is moved relative to a polishing surface to polish the fiber protruding from the puck member.
A further method includes providing a palette having a plurality of pockets for holding different sheets of polishing material. A fiber optic connector is polished by successively polishing the end face in different pockets.